Drunken Waking
by ChishioShakun
Summary: Luffy wakes up for an unknown reason, and does to the kitchen. Where the very drunk Sanji happens to be. Things can't end well. Yaoi, Rape. Sanji/Luffy. One Shot. Please review.


Hello there. If you are a reader of The First Forbidden don't yell at me please. I'm still working on it i just have a case of writers block with it. Any way, I've been on a one piece arch for about a month now, and have started to write a number of fanfics for it. This is the only one I've finishes so far, and I want to have the one for Luffy's birthday done by the end of the month. other then that the others don't have any set finish date.

Ok i do not own one piece, or the characters. This fic contains yaoi and rape and is rated so because of it. You have been warned. All comments are welcome, cause this is sorta a warm up for another fic I'm writing. I would like to thank, Wendy and tenkage onna, two great friends of mine, for beta reading this. Hope you enjoy. Bye.

--

**Drunken Waking**

Sanji Luffy

--

The deck swayed slightly under Luffy's unsteady feet. He couldn't understand what had waken him up.

The deck was cold to his bare feet and night breeze, chilled his upper body.

It was unusual for him to be up this late, unless he had watch, well even then it was odd for him not to be asleep.

After taking a moment to relieve himself, he stopped to concentrate on the feeling that had woken him up. The last time he'd woken to that feeling he had, had a very interesting night with Ace right before he had left. So he had looked around to make sure Ace hadn't appeared from thin air in the middle of the night.

A gust of frozen wind ruffled his hair and covered his skin in goose bumps. Luffy shivered slightly wishing he had put his shirt back on before he come up on the deck, but he reasoned that he had been half asleep and really warm when he came up.

Still confused as to what woke him up and trying to get rid of an odd twisting sensation in his stomach, Luffy headed to the kitchen. It should be Sanji's watch, so if he was lucky the cook would let him have something to eat. If he didn't whine about it. Forgetting about the odd feeling Luffy made his way to the kitchen.

Sanji put the bottle on the table, haphazardly. His vision was blurred slightly and he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

All he knew was that the crap marimo head swordsmen was going to pay for even suggesting such a lude idea. He grabbed the bottle and chugged down the last half of its contents. How could that idiot even think that he, Sanji, romancer of all the beautiful woman of the world, was lusting over their hair brain, immature, happy go lucky, slender, rubber stretchy boy, captain. He groaned at the image his unspoken rant brought to his mind.

He was in the process of standing to get another bottle when the galley door swung open, reveling the object of his current torment standing in the door way, with only a pair a shorts on.

Luffy opened the galley door and saw Sanji crouched over the table, were five empty bottles sat. The cooks jacket was hanging over a chair and he had his sleeves rolled up. Over all Sanji looked drunk, which was a surprise to him, as he never saw Sanji ever drink enough to become intoxicated.

When another gust of wind swept his back, Luffy stepped inside the warm kitchen, carefully watching the blonde. Under normal circumstances Sanji would of kicked him out the moment he opened the door. So the fact that he hadn't and he was drunk put Luffy on edge. At least he knew now where a part of his uneasiness came from.

Moving farther from the door and closer to the rooms warm center he began rubbing his arms. He realized just how cold he really was.

Sanji watched Luffy slowly make his way from the door to the center of the room. Even in his impaired state he could see that the boy, the boy of many erotic dreams and orgasmic visions, seemed to be wary of him, his eyes never leaving his. Though in his fog minded state, he couldn't place that he never let the kid into the kitchen unless it was meal time.

As the boy drew closer it clicked in Sanji's brain that Luffy didn't have a shirt on and was wearing his shorter and slightly shorter sleeping shorts. Why was he up here anyway?

"What are you doing in here?"

The words were slurred and he didn't even know if they were understandable. The boy stood still a few more seconds rubbing his arms, he seemed to relax a little.

"Don't know, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Sanji pulled at his tie, slowly soaking in the captains words.

"So…. You… thought …..you'd… come up here to….get some food.. Right?"

At that point standing didn't seem like such a great idea. So he recaptured his forgotten chair, relaxing fully. He could deal with the boy being in the kitchen for a small while at least.

Everyone on board knew, for what ever reason, if Luffy woke up in the middle of the night it was best just to sit with him awhile. By what ever means his brain seemed sober his body completely ignored his reasoning, and his organ began to wake up.

Luffy move farther in to the room after Sanji had set down. He relaxed a little since Sanji appeared relaxed. His words were slurred but he seemed to be a happy drunk.

"Yeah, but I'm not that hungry."

Luffy rubbed his arms again, still chilled from his short time out side.

"What would you like?"

Luffy watched as Sanji undid and completely removed his tie.

"Hmm umm"

Startled by the fact Sanji really asked him what he wanted, he was at a loss for what to say.

"Just sit down, I'll get you something."

Nodding at the cook, he sat down on one of the empty stools at the end of the table. Maybe Sanji should get drunk more often, Luffy mused. Watching the other get up , rather wobbly, and make his way to the refrigerator.

He rubbed his arms once again. Why wasn't he getting warm? It was hot in the room, but the shivers hadn't stopped. The odd twisting in his stomach became more pronounced.

Sanji's walking was uneven and it appeared that he stumbled over his own feet walking back to the table. The cook sat a plate with the rest of last nights dessert, in front of him. He had only eaten two of the super sweet connoli cakes, and now the last six were laid before him.

The sacred last six that Sanji had said were for Nami and Robin as a snack for the next day. Luffy was, to say the least, shocked. Maybe Sanji should be drunk all the time.

"Aren't you saving these for Nami and Robin?"

His eyes never left the sweet cream filled desserts. A small line of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Nami couldn't care less about what I give her and Robin doesn't really like stuff so sweet, and I know you'll eat it all."

For being so drunk Sanji was making a whole bunch of sense. It kind of bothered Luffy that the cook was being so…..so nice to him. Though the fact still remained that there was six deliciously perfect connoli cakes sitting in front of him, and Sanji had given him permission to eat them. Remembering how sweet they were at dinner, Luffy decided to eat them slowly.

Sanji stood behind Luffy watching him eat the connolis like a normal human. When he tried to move back to his chair on the other side of the room, he found that his legs wouldn't listen to him. He was stuck staring at his captain.

As the boy ate, Sanji's eyes looked over the body in front of him. The boy had a slim, lightly toned frame, which concealed how much power the boy actually had. His elastic muscles could do greater damage per blow then a series of his kicks. Luffy's hair was its usual untamed mess. His finger itched to run through that black mass, to feel if it was truly as soft as it looked.

He's eyes worked their way down Luffy's curving spine, tracing small scars that littered the barley tanned skin. They stopped at the captains pant line. Which was dipping lower then normal, due to the way he was sitting on the stool. The shorts were pulled down just enough to show the boys hips, and were just tight enough to outline his round plush ass.

Heat flushed Sanji's groin, he could only imagine from this angle what the captains front looked like.

After finishing off the fourth connoli, Luffy noticed that there was a of clump of cream on his chin, even with how careful he was being. So, with his unnaturally long tongue, he licked the offensive cream off and went back to the last two connoli cakes on the plate in front of him. Blissfully unaware for a few moments that two powerful slender arms had settled around his waist and a warm body pressed itself against him.

The pastry froze half way to his mouth as he registered the hot and slightly heavy body now pressing firmly against his own. A velvet tongue ran over his neck and attached itself with the mouth to his ear, sucking at the skin.

Luffy's whole body went ridged and the poor pastry hit the table with a small splat. The tongue continued to mess with his ear, it was soon jointed by soft hands messaging his chest.

"Sanji?"

His voice came out in a strangled croak. He received no reply. The mouth left his ear and traced small kisses down his neck, stopping at the joint of his shoulder and neck.

He couldn't move, something kept him from breaking the loose hold the cook had on him. Fear maybe? Or how surreal the whole situation was? The mouth switched sides, golden hair now added to the things violating his body.

"Sanji……Sanji……..sto…."

As Luffy turned his head to look at Sanji in the face, moist lips forced themselves against his own. With in moments the groping tongue was shoved roughly into his non-fighting mouth, coating the inside with the taste of stale smoke and bitter wine.

It was then his brain kicked in and he started to fight back against the molesting hands and tongue. Sanji was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing but that didn't change the fact that he needed to get out of this place as fast as possible. It just meant he couldn't hurt the cook, whose grip tightened painfully.

For the first time since the bandit kicked him into the sea, Luffy was in full panic mode. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He fought to break the cooks grip.

Sanji ran his tongue over every inch of the boys mouth, tasting greedily at the last remnants of the dessert Luffy just consumed.

He tightened his hold on the boy, pulling him closer. His chest was smooth and soft under his fingertips.

Oh how he wanted, needed more of this boy. He needed to taste everything, touch everything, know everything that was Luffy.

He broke the one sided kiss, panting, moving back to the unmarked flesh if the captains neck. Kissing, licking, biting, pulling at every inch his needy mouth could reach.

In Sanji's alcohol and lust fogged mind he couldn't feel how tense the body was under him or hear the croaking pleas for him to stop. His left hand settled over a tout nipple, and brushed his fingertips over the sensitive flesh. At this action the boy's struggle to get away made it into his blurred brain, as Luffy's elbow made contact with his ribs.

The boy was on the opposite side of the kitchen in less then a second after Sanji's embrace was broken. The stool fell soundlessly to the floor. After being brought down to earth by the pain in his side, Sanji drew in a breath and observed the perfection on the captain, now backed in to a corner across the room.

Luffy's chest was heaving up and down, struggling to draw air into his lungs. Small red marks covered his neck. His lips were swollen slightly. He was tense, ready to run, his eyes showing fear. No not fear, his captain wasn't afraid of anything. Most certainly not him. Sanji's drunk mind reasoned.

His eyes traveled from the boys face, to his chest, to his waist. Luffy's shorts had been pulled down more in his rush across the room. A little of his dark hair was showing over the waist band of the grey shorts. Sanji's eye rested on the large bulge now present.

Another wave of heat washed through his body, he groaned softly and licked his lips.

Luffy's heart would not slow down, it just beat faster, pumping angry blood through his veins. Sanji was just staring at him as though he were a piece of meat in the market, though maybe right now he was.

He swallowed hard, Sanji's taste still sticking to the insides of his mouth... The cook was not good at all drunk, and Luffy hoped that he would never see him drunk again. Luffy closed his eyes, not willing to look at the cook any longer.

Sanji's eyes bore into him, taking in every detail. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the cooks eyes stop at his groin area. It was then he realized that he was hard. He suddenly felt betrayed by his body. He did not want this, yet his body responded to what Sanji had done.

Luffy heard the blonde move and before he could stop the cook, Sanji was on him again. Pressing him against the wall, grinding their hips together, abusing his lips once more. He was shocked to feel the hardness press and rub against his own. He involuntarily groaned into the abusive lips. Giving the groping tongue a chance to invade his mouth again.

The cooks hands wandered down his chest molesting his nipples before gliding down his sides, to his back, resting firmly on his ass, forcing him closer to the body, bearing down on him. This couldn't be happening. Sanji would never do this. He's drunk, but what if Luffy had done something wrong, to cause Sanji to do this?

The tongue and mouth left his lips finding more interest in a puckered nipple and the sweating skin of his chest. He didn't want this but he couldn't find the strength or will to push the demanding cook away. The hands were kneading his back side, slowly removing the shorts. Luffy was aware of the moans and shallow breaths the cook was letting out as his mouth violated his skin, at every grinding thrust through the thin cloth of their pants and shorts.

His mind was slowly shutting down. He couldn't move, his heart would not slow down. He was starting to get dizzy, and he was faintly aware of a deep unsettling pain in his core. As Sanji removed his shorts completely and started to stoke his burning flesh.

Sanji wrapped his thin fingers around the boys shaft and roughly started to pump it. He was lost in a haze of alcohol and lust.

Dimly he wondered why he still had his own pants on.

Luffy stood ridged and unresponsive, but the cook paid no mind. His brain was currently riding waves of pleasure. As the boy hips began to move in pace with his movements, Sanji stole his lips again. Surprised when the still lips slowly kissed back.

In the back of his mind, the barley sober part screamed at this, knowing that the reactions of the body were only happening because the mind had shut down. The intoxicated part, however, wouldn't listen, reveling in the pleasure the small action of the boy kissing back brought his body.

Shaking hands rested his chest, fisting the shirt desperately. This only encouraged Sanji, farther. He left the swollen mouth and trailed kisses down the boys neck and chest. Then the stomach, that tensed at the touch.

Now kneeling Sanji took the whole of Luffy in to his mouth reveling in the sensation and taste. The boys hips bucked forward as the cook began to suck him off. He placed his hands on the agile hips, pushing him back against the wall, feeling the plush skin mold to his forceful fingers.

The boys hands, which didn't follow him down, entangled themselves in his blonde hair. Keeping Sanji from moving his head as much as he would of liked to.

Luffy's whole body ached, he couldn't remember if it hurt this bad when Ace had done it to him. Though back then he had wanted it just as bad as his brother and now he just wanted to get away. He didn't want Sanji doing this to him, but in his disconnected mind he knew the cook wouldn't stop until he had gone all the way.

His body gave up trying to fight against the blonde. Just breathing hurt. He barley acknowledged that his hands where in Sanji's hair, keeping the violating jerks of his head to a minimum.

He felt his orgasm rise and flood his body, showering him in what felt like burning needles. Luffy's knees gave out, sending him into the blonde. He forced his eyes closed even tighter as he hit the blondes shoulder.

Smooth hands ran over his back and then his ass, bruising the flesh in their nonstop quest to touch him.

Fingers forced their way into his mouth after the violating hands came back up. He obediently started to suck on the appendages thrusting in and out of his cavern. The other hand moved to unbuckle the cook's own belt and unzip the constricting pants.

After Sanji's pants were removed, Sanji removed his fingers and pushed his head down till his lips touched the hard and burning flesh. Luffy's body tensed, his instincts to fight back awakening in him again. The reaction was seconds to late as Sanji's hand knotted in his hair and manipulated his mouth over and around the cooks shaft.

Sanji released a feral moan as the boy began to move his velvet tongue and hot mouth over the pulsing flesh.

Falling into the sensation and feeling that Luffy's hair was softer then it looked, Sanji's breath came out in raged pants. Moistening his fingers once more, becoming intoxicated with the boys taste on them, he released the dark hair.

He trailed his hands down the tan skin of the captain's back. Sanji began to knead and maneuver Luffy's plush ass to prepare him for his entrance. Slick fingers pushed torturously into the puckered hole, causing the boy to bit down momentarily on his length, ripping a loud and long moan from his lips.

The pressure around his fingers lessoned and he placed in another, moving in and out of the hole in the same erratic beat Luffy was pumping him at. Feeling the fire tightening in his core he pulled himself out of the boys mouth along with his fingers.

Changing positions Sanji rubbed his burning flesh against the pale ass of Luffy, as he bent the boy over the table. He couldn't wait any longer and drew back, slamming himself into the lithe body underneath him. The boys body tightened sharply around him throwing him close to the edge. Struggled moans escaped his parched lips.

He pulled out slowly and thrust in again earning a gasping scream from the captain which was silenced roughly by the table.

Pain flooded his body drowning out everything else. Each thundering thrust bringing dark spots to his closed eyes. Then Sanji shifted, not changing pace, burying himself deeper inside him. He tried to scream but his throat wouldn't form the sound.

He wanted someone to come in and stop Sanji from doing this. There was no escape from this hell. The walls in here were sound proof thanks to Franky.

The cook hit something inside of him turning his vision white. Needles swam through his blood, painful, hurt, tears doted his eyes. God when was this going to end.

In the haze of numb stringing pain, Luffy felt his body adjust to the thing being thrust inside him, relieving some of the agony. Sanji griped his hips, picking up the pace, screaming his name with every slam.

The cook pulled him up, making him lean on the clothed chest as lips ghosted his skin. Leaving cold places on the inflamed flesh. Sanji gasped and moaned, the cooks breath falling heavily across his neck, and spilled into him.

The body fell on him pushing him back down on the table. The cook pulled out and slumped to the side. When the presence left his back, Luffy's mind slowly started to come back.

Wincing, he lifted himself off the freezing table and looked over at the cook. He was leaning against the table, eyes closed, sweat clumping his hair. Luffy swallowed and stretched trying to relieve the cramps in his muscles.

Sanji had obviously passed out due to the alcohol and other things.

Luffy looked away, wanting nothing more then to get the hell out of there and curl up into a ball somewhere, but his morals rebelled. He checked over himself, taking in the damage caused. He would have many bruises later and be quite sore though that stuff would pass. He then checked his tender rear end, shocked to fine no blood, only what was left of the cook inside him.

With his mind back online, Luffy cleaned himself up, put his shorts back on and kneeled in front of Sanji. He had been drunk, most likely due to something Zoro said. He knew, like everyone else, that Sanji liked him more then just nakama.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, briefly remembering Sanji's hand in it. Shaking his head, he stared at the cook hoping an answer would come to him.

They were nakama above everything else, but Sanji had just raped him, but the cook had been drunk, but he had hurt him, but most of the pain would go away, if not all in time. Sure Luffy knew he'd have problems trusting the cook again, and most likely avoid him for a couple of days, but Sanji valued their friendship and would try to apologize and not look for forgiveness.

With another sigh Luffy stood, decision in mind. He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and scrawled a small message on it. This would stay between him and Sanji as long as possible.

Placing the note back on the counter, he walked out of the kitchen, promising himself that he would never get out of bed to that particular strange feeling again, and that he would never be in the some room as a drunk Sanji again.

Sanji woke up lying on the floor with a massive headache. He groaned upon opening his eyes as the room spinned. After a few minutes, the room stabilized, leaving Sanji with the feeling that he was the one moving now.

Staying on the ground another minute Sanji noticed through blurred eyes that he didn't have any pants on. Finally getting up, albeit, stumbling a little, he found a chair and claimed it as his.

It was still dark so he assumed it had to be a few hours till dawn, which gave him sometime to get over this hangover. He again assumed it was a hangover due to the five bottles sitting empty on the table.

What had happened? This was not the first time he'd binged on alcohol and woken without pants, but that was always a joke on the Baratie. Here in his kitchen he had a deep unsettling feeling that it was a very bad sign.

He swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry and got the strong taste of something really sweet and very male. He paled. What if one of the crew had taken advantage of him being intoxicated? He wouldn't put it past the crap swordsmen to do something like that. He tried to remember what had happened, not truly appreciating that one of the others might have used him. Drawing a blank he rubbed his temples.

Thinking, as much as his hangover mind would allow, that he should get his pants back on. He got up and scanned the area for them. His eyes fell heavily on a plate on the table, that was in front of a knocked over stool. A connoli cake lay in the middle of it, and another off to the side on the table itself.

Hadn't those been for Nami and Robin? A flash of Luffy coming in to the kitchen crossed his mind making his head spin. So the captain had come in. Had he given Luffy the last of the cakes? If he did, why where there two left? Did Luffy? No that's not possible, ..had he? Sanji's face took on a horrified expression. He couldn't have, could he?

The memory of soft skin against his tongue filled his head, the feeling of lips against his own but tense and unmoving. God no, he hadn't, oh please, he hadn't done that. He slumped back into the chair, head in hands.

The kitchen door opened and heavy foot steps followed by a grunt came into the room. Zoro. Sanji waited for the remark, for the beating that he was sure to get and deserved. Luffy surely went straight to the swordsmen after…after what he had done. Water was turned on, then off and the heavy foot steps went back toward the door.

"Oi, crap cook, someone left you a note on the counter."

And then he was gone. The crap marimo head hadn't killed him, which meant he hadn't known. Sanji raised his head. There was a piece of paper on the counter. He got back up, his pants forgotten for the moment. It was in Luffy's handwriting, he swallowed hard, getting the sweet male taste again, he was probably asking him to get off the ship.

_-- Sanji_

_I don't completely blame you for what happened, you were drunk. But that doesn't change the fact that you did do it. This needs to be dealt with, but at the moment I'm sore and your passed out. So for the time being, your not allowed, any alcohol, or cigarettes, captain's orders. We will talk about this later, when I feel more comfortable with it. In the mean time don't do anything stupid. We still need you as a cook._

_-- Luffy_

The note didn't put him completely in the safe zone, but as long as he didn't do any thing else stupid, he would stay. His heart sank at the knowledge that he had hurt Luffy, but the boy was forgiving him in a small way by letting him stay, not that he deserved any type of forgiveness from him, after what he had done. With a sigh he found his pants and started breakfast. If Zoro was up the others would follow soon.

--

Thanks for reading, don't ask what made me write it, i find it better not to think to much about that. But any way i hope you liked it. Any likes? dislikes?, things i could do better?, do worse? All comments welcome, and appreciated. Byes.

Oh connoli cakes don't exist as far as i know, connolis yeah, there good, but i don't know about connoli cakes. Tenkage, suggested them when i asked what the dessert should be so yeah. Byes.


End file.
